Traverse rods of both cut-to-measure and adjustable types have been known for a great many years and have been developed in a variety of specific forms. Many of such forms have, over the years, assumed a wide range of highly decorative forms and several such lines of decorative traverse rods are currently on the market. In all of these rods, however, the decorative aspect thereof was obtained only by appropriate shaping, and in some cases also coloring, of the rod structure itself. This requires expensive dies or other forming and shaping equipment and such decorative appearance is then not readily subject to modification or alteration. It is particularly not subject to such modifications as may be desired for meeting varying decorative motifs which may be adopted by individual customers.
I am aware that in at least one instance an elongated wooden covering made in a single piece has been placed over a cut-to-measure traverse rod and that same provides an attractive appearance and does combine the attractive appearance of a carved wooden pole with the advantages of a metallic traverse rod. However, such use is nothing more than a decorative covering for a traverse rod and provides no flexibility with respect to length of installation, no adaptability to various conditions of use and is extremely expensive.
Accordingly, the objects of the invention include:
1. To provide a decorative traverse rod having any desired external decorative appearance which can be operably associated with a metallic traverse rod of any of many substantially conventional designs.
2. To provide a decorative traverse rod having the general appearance of a carved wooden pole which is of much less cost than normal for such a pole, which is adjustable as to length within acceptably close limits and in which any of a number of inexpensively obtainable decorative patterns may be utilized as desired in a given installation.
3. To provide a decorative traverse rod as aforesaid wherein the particular decorative components may be changed from time-to-time as desired without altering or modifying the basic traverse rod and wherein such may be accomplished at an acceptably low level of expense.
4. To provide a decorative traverse rod as aforesaid wherein the decorative components may be molded from a plastics material and applied to the traverse rod in modules as needed to match the length thereof as required for a given installation.
5. To provide a decorative traverse rod as aforesaid wherein said modules are readily moldable from synthetic organic plastics material and same are designed for firm interlocking and rigid association with said traverse rod.
6. To provide a decorative traverse rod as aforesaid wherein the decorative units are easily applied by screw means, applied in one embodiment from the front of the traverse rod and in another embodiment from the rear thereof. In said one embodiment, said decorative units may be exchanged from time-to-time as desired during use but without dismounting or altering the basic traverse rod.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will become apparent to those familiar with devices of this general type upon reviewing the following specification and examining the accompanying drawings.